tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Relaoded 3(Total Pokemon Survivor)
season 3! Newbies(CLOSED) 3. Machop-First123 5. Latios-LIG 7. Churine/Doredia-July14 8. Togepi/Togetic-July14 9. Latias-First123 10. Foongus/Amoonguss-LIG Returnees Fred-Ex S.Quilava/S.Typhlosion-LIG S.Azelf-LIG Caterpie-First123 Ursaring-Ex S.Magikarp/Red Gyarados-Ex Pre-Chat Azelf: This will be fun. Zomblood: Hardly. Waruvile: I'll say! Swalot: Show off Zomblob: Dad, what is he talking about? Zomblood: It means he's being bossy, son! (Wait do I do the adjustments?) Liam is great: what adjustments? First123: The Returnees and intro? Liam is great: *sighs* fine! in the newbies, we should have 3 per user this time! Wooper: Get on this plane! LIG's characters: we're coming! Sheesh! S.Quilava: I'm coming too! Squirtle: I quit!My family needs me! Latias: Can I join? Wooper: I need glasses I mean...ugh...sure... Latios: here you go! *gives wooper some glasses* Wooper: I was being sarcastic...anyways while I decide the teams why not do your first pre-vote? Pre-Vote Wooper: Vote 2 people off. Waruvile: zomblood & fred Latios: zomblood & swalot Azelf: zomblood & swalot Whismur: zomblood & swalot Yuniran: zomblood & swalot Mew: Zomblood and Swalot. Latias: Zomblood and Swalot. Machop and Riolu: Zomblood and Swalot. Caterpie: Zomblood and Swalot. Wooper: So Zomblood and Swalot leave! Riolu: I also quit. Wooper: Bye!*Pushes the 3 off the Plane* Teams,Sports,and Pokemon Wooper: Welcome to todays challenge! Yuniran: (CONF: Ugh...This is crazy!) S.Quilava: dodgeball is a sport, right wooper! Wooper: I decided no teams this season!You play for your own immunity! First Sport: Dodgeball Contestants on Side 1: S.Quilava,Latias,Latios,Goldeen Contestants on Side 2: Yuniran,Waruvile,Kirlia,Fred Dodgeball Field S.Quilava: *throws, narrowly misses Yuniran* Yuniran: *throws at quilava, but she dodges that swiftly* Latias: *Throws the ball but, Yoshi gets in the way* Yoshi: Yoshi wants food!GIVE YOSHI SOME FOOD! Latios: are we allowed to use our attacks to counter it back? Wooper: No. Yoshi: YOSHI! NEED FOOD! Latias: *Gives Yoshi a banana* Yoshi: Yoshi go away now. Latias: Now back to the game. Latios: *blushes at latias, but snaps out of it* *to wooper* i ment the dodge ball! Wooper: I know I said no to it the first time. Latios: *throws a ball at fred, but waruvile shields him & takes the hit instead!* Latias: *Gives Latios a dodgeball*Here I'm not good at throwing. S.Quilava: how come, latias. it's easy as pie! *glows* Wha? Latias: *Throws it at Yuniran* Fred:*throws a dodgeball at latias*(when you get him out make sure its him getting pelted by like 20 dodgeballs* Latias: *Catches Fred's dodgeball*Phew. Yoshi: Yoshi hates dodgeballs*Spits 40 dodgeballs on Fred* Fred:*sorta tries to block them and goes into a weird pose nd gets hit by half of them. the others just miss* Wooper: So looks like Latios' team is winning. Yuniran: *gets hit by latias' ball, slams into a wall & is Ko'ed* Latios: Latias, look! *points at quilava, who is starting to glow* Latias: Quilava is turning into Typlosion. Latios: it must be evolving! Wooper: Only one on Fred's team is left: Kirlia S.Typhlosion: *evolves into typhlosion* I'll fix that! *throws a ball at kirlia, and hits successfully* Yeah! Latios: you evolved to help us win, didn't you typhlosion? S.Typhlosion: Yes I sure did! Wooper: Latias,S.Typlosion,Goldeen,and Latios win immunity!(Sorry Kirlia was on the other team not Goldeen) Vote! Wooper: Vote someone off that doesn't have immunity. Latios: Kirlia Azelf: Kirlia, cuz she was inactive S.Typhlosion: kirlia Wooper: Note that it's a double elimination. Latias: I vote uh... Latios: bellossom azelf: bellossom s.typhlosion: bellossom All of First's characters: Bellossom and Kirlia. Wooper: *Pushes Bellossom and Kirlia down the Drop of Shame* Chat Machop: I hate this plane and food. Whismur: I think it looks nice, machop! *checks the pokedex* Latias: I miss home because I agree with Machop. Latios: *blushes at latias* Whismur: I think latios may have a crush on you, latias! Pokedex: Latias, the Eon Pokemon. Latias and Latios also had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around her to see exactly what Latios is seeing. Latias rarely shows herself to humans, so her location is often found in isolated areas, or in secret havens. However, wherever they do make their homes usually has a body of fresh water. It occasionly transforms into a little girl call Bianca! Pokedex: Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they excercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults. Machop: Wow these things are accurate. Random Human: Hi! Wooper: How did a human get here?Besides Fred... Mew: Relax it's me in disguise. Latias: Okay... Pokedex: Mew, the New Species Pokemon, it is said that Mew knows all TM & HM moves. It also said that Mew cloned Mewtwo. Caterpie: Cool! Latias: I wonder when we will land. Wooper: I don't know but, you guys better start teaming up for the next challenge. Yuniran: We're having a chat, if that's okay with you, wooper? (CONF: I like to chat, you know!) Wooper: You have to get ready for the challenge then you may presume chatting. Dickie Knee: Hey, who asked you? *bull whip* Spongebob: Remember we are counting on you guys to partner up. Wooper: ...Who the heck were they? Machop: I guess we should all start partnering up before Spongebob comes back. Whismur: I have an idea, wooper! We should have a character challenge! Wooper: That's the challenge for the Final 9 when we get there...now hurry before I don't know maybe Sonic comes here. liam is great: July14's pokemon wants to join! Churine & Togepi! First123: K. Wooper: Can you guys seriously partner up I don't want the boss breathing down my neck here. Whismur: (CONF: Celebraties everywhere, *shudders* i'm quite shy though) Whismur: Better let everyone know about it! Wooper: Fine, I'll add a reward.THE DUOS THAT WIN GET A FREE 5 STAR DINNER! Fred:-takes a nap- Latios: Ugh! *seeing fred taking a nap* Churine: Cool! Whismur: OMG Awesome! *glows* Wooper: And also the duos get...TO BE IN THE NEW BUILT FIRST CLASS! Latias: ..... Loudred: *evolves into loudred* Fred, i figured about your evolution! Latios: *looks confused* You must be bonkers! Fred:-wakes up-REALLY?!? :D Loudred: you evolve into fretal (fred+metal) at experience, then into freteor (fred+meteor) using a sun stone! -random pokemon battle music- Fred picked a fight with latios! Fred used annoying voice attack. Latios uses dragon claw, but the attack missed! Fred used falcon punch! super effective! latios recovered using a sitrus berry latios uses memento fred's attack harshly fell Latios fainted! Fred used over kill attack! Freds attack, special attack, defence, and speed maxed out! Fred fires his lazar! Latios was ownd!!!!!!!(dont worry hes alive and a max revive and full restore will fix him up good as new) Latias: Latios!!!!! Machop: How does Fred know Falcon Punch? Fred:*feeds latios a max revive*there you'll be feeling good as new in no time. also machop. im from youtube im supposed to know falcon punch(glows) Latios: *wakes up* Here it comes! The evolution! Latias: Uh...you okay? Fretal:now all thats left is for me to go super sayin. Latios: I'm okay, it was only a practice battle! Fretal:well... who has a sunstone? Latios: Ask some wild Solrock! Mario: I uh...have a question for you guys. Latias: What? Mario: Im a kidnap you so want to fight with force? Kirby: Hi! Wooper: I told you to pick a partner. ''Pokemon Battles Wooper: Welcome to today's challenge. Fretal:so are we just gonna beat eachother up tournament style? Azelf: Hardly! Warvile: Lucas would've won, if I got beaten! Fretal:so hows it gonna go down? Wooper: FRETAL VS GOLDEEN! Chef Arceus: The winner of their battle win immunity! Loudred: Fretal, If you want to find sun stones, you have to ask some wild solrock! They might have some! Solrock: *appears, drops a sun stone near fretal* Fretal:*picks it up and glows* Loudred: look again, wooper *glows also* Wooper: While that our next fight is... Latias: Please not me... Wooper: LATIAS AND WARVILE! Fretal evolved in to freteor! freteor learned super sayin!!!! Waruvile: D'oh! Exploud: *evolves into exploud & learns hyper voice, earthquake, flamethrower & extrasensory* Awesome! Freteor challenged goldeen! Freteor awaits goldeen to make the first move goldeen uses agility. goldeen speed sharply rose. Waruvile uses Bulk up! its attack & defense rose. Pokedex: Latias knows: Dragon Claw, Protect, Mist Ball & Psychic! Wooper: Latias and Warvile GO!Treeko and Latios are next and then the winners go to the 5 star restraunt!only 3 rounds though! Fretor used super sayin! what?!? Fretors power level is... OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wooper: Fretor wins!Now who are the other 3 who will win? Waruvile uses Bulk up again! its attack & defense rose. (Waruvile VS Latias) Fretor:im gonna test some things out.*goes super sayin 2* Latias uses Dragon Claw on Waruvile(Waruvile VS Latias) Fretor is waiting to see who he should help. Meanwile... Latios: *uses Dragon Claw then a Steel Wing**Treecko gets KO'ed* Referee: Treecko is unable to battle, Latios wins! Meanwhile... Latias is waiting for Waruvile to use a move. Waruvile: *tries to use a move, but collapses* Referee: Waruvile is unable to battle, Latias wins! Fretor: well its the 2 latis and Fretor =D Wooper: Latios,Latias,and Fretor go to the 5 star dinner Latias: I only used 1 move... 5 Star Dinner Fretor:*orders spaghettie then plants his face in it and eats it then looks up and has spaghetti, spaghettie sauce and a few meat balls on his face* Wooper: *On the TV Screen*Tell me who you want to vote out! Fretor: goldeen.(i know she was inactive at the time it was some one else) Latias: Um... Latios: *eating nachos* Goldeen, cuz she was weakling! No offence Latias! Latias: I guess Goldeen... Loser Class(Plane) Wooper: Tell me who you want to vote out Yuniran: goldeen Churine: goldeen Togepi: goldeen Exploud: goldeen Azelf: goldeen S.Typhlosion: goldeen Wooper: *Pushes Goldeen off the plane* 1st Class Latias: I wonder what's the next challenge. Latios: Hopefully it's not worse. No Offence, Latias! Latias: Why do you keep saying No Offence, Latios? Latios: I'll demonstrate it to you! *calling* Azelf & Exploud! Azelf: no offence, exploud! Exploud: Eh, none taken! Latias: Oh because I said non taken you keep saying it? Latios: *kindly* I'm only saying it once Latias: Non taken then I guess. LIG: my characters will be inactive for now, until i get back! First123: Okay.Either way I'm going offline soon. Loser Class Chat 2 Tamagetake: *looks around* Hrmm *looks nervous* S.Azelf: Wooper, i think this Tamagetake is scared of something! Wooper: Well your challenge is facing your fears. Latias: ................ Latios: But tamagetake is kinda sad, though! Wooper: You will have to face your fears. Machop: Oh great. Latias: Tamagetake what's wrong? Tamagetake: *snivel* Nothing, wooper might know! Wooper: Tamagetake, put on this helmet. Tamagetake: What for? *puts it on anyway* Latios: I've got a bad feeling about this! Wooper: It's a fear helmet!All your fears are alive! Exploud: Do we have to.... Yuniran: ......brace ouselves? Wooper: *Puts it on everyone* Facing Fears: The Challenge! Yuniran: *looks scared* Wooper: So Yuniran what do you see? Yuniran: 15 Carvanha's in the lake, & they are angry! Wooper: Latios,Machop what are you guys seeing? Machop: MY ARM NO! Latios: OMG! Look! *sees a shiny phione* What do you see, Latias? Latias: *Is knocked out in hers* Wooper: *Reads the helmet*When Latias friends and family die, Latias faints of shock* Latios: LATIAS, NO! Yuniran: I'll look after Latias, *gives latias a max revive* eat this! Wooper: How can she if she's knocked out? Caterpie: I'm used to mine*Is taken away by Pidgeotto in his* Yuniran&Latios: Are you okay, Latias? Latias: *Wakes up and takes off the helmet*Yeah... Wooper: I'm starting to think this is too dangerous. Yuniran: Not if I can help it! *glows* Wooper: I'm ending this challenge now and the only two people who didn't worry were Latios and Caterpie.Pick 2 more people, 1 EACH, to give immunity and first class to. Caterpie: Yuniran. Latios: Yuniran is evolving! Latias: Cool Tamagetake: What she said! Daburan: *evolves into daburan* woohoo! Tamagetake: Daburan, since it's evolved! Latios: Daburan, he evolved! Wooper: Latios, just pick. Latios: I did. I chose Daburan, cuz he evolved! Caterpie: I already did but, I'll choose Machop. Vote Wooper: Only vote one person but, its double elimination! Daburan: i vote Treecko, he was inactive! Azelf: Treecko! Latios: Treecko! Tamagetake: Treecko! Machop: Honchkrow. Latias: Treecko. Caterpie: Honchkrow. Mew: Honchkrow. Churine: Treecko! Togepi: *glows, evolves into togeic* Treecko! S.Typhlosion: Mew! Exploud: Mew! Waruvile: Mew! Daburan: Excuse me, wooper! Are Treecko & Mew out? Wooper: Mew and Honchkrow tied so its a triple elimination!*Pushes Treecko,Mew,and Honchrow off* Star Fox's Arrival Wooper: *Is captured by Fox* Chef Arceus: Your challenge is to safe Wooper and stop SF! Daburan: I have some backup, arceus! *brings in lucas & ness* Lucas: We are here to help Daburan! Ness: Our PK attacks will defeat Star Fox & save Wooper! S.Typhlosion: We must save wooper! S.Azelf: YEAH! Waruvile: Aren't you getting yourselves carried away? S.Azelf: Huh, what makes you say that, Waruvile? Waruvile: Well....uh! Ursaring:i'm just gonna end it here. *sends hyperbeams in the general direction of the ships barely shooting down peepy and anhilating slippys ship* i always wanted to do that Fox: YOU KILLED SLIPPY! Falco: Awesome! Fox: FALCO YOU IDIOT!*Captures Latias and Ursaring and puts them in A Star Fox unbreakable Cell* Fretor:ANNOYING VOICE ATTACK GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!*screams random stuff in a very high pitched voice blowing up falco's ship wing* S.Magikarp:*glows* Falco: *Jumps down and imprisons Fretor and Latios with Latias and Ursaring in the Great Fox* Red Gyarados:HYDRO PUMP!*blasts hydro pump strait through fox's ship and hits part of the great fox doing nothing to it* Fox: *Dies* Falco: *On the plane*Great, it's up to me but, destroy me and your friends die. Red Gyarados:blast. wait. then whoes driving the great fox then? if we kill you ROB is still driving.(Ex:somewhere around here someone takes it down from the inside.) Falco: *Jumps down the plane and rips off Falco Costume*I'M WOOPER!And Falco was in the Wooper costume we decided to do this challenge and *Releases everyone*Red Gyarados wins immunity! Vote Fretor:Daburan Machop: Daburan. Caterpie: Daburan. Latias: Whismur Ursaring:whismur Red Gyarados:Whismur. Wooper: *Pushes Daburan and Whismur off*Bye! Latios: Um, don't you mean exploud, wooper? whismur evolved, remember? Wooper: Whatever... Chat Ex:well im goig inactive for the rest of the day so later. (something appears in the bushes, Reuniclus appears) Reuniclus: The Daburan you pushed off was a Ditto! Latios: WHAT? Wooper: Nope I pushed the real one. Reuniclus: Look again! *daburan still falling, suddenly transforms back to ditto* I AM Daburan! Latios: That means.....? Churine: Daburan evolved! Wooper: You were voted off so bye!Now the challenge is to go camping in groups!I will tell you how many. Reuniclus: I better go! *floats away out of sight* Bye! *goes to the Aftermath* Latios: Um....! Waruvile: Erm......! Wooper: Groups of 6! Latios: I'll go with Latias, Waruvile, S.Azelf.... Wooper: You are missing 2 people! Latios: ....Machop & Gyarados! Wooper: The rest are their own group!*Gives both groups a map of Peru even though they aren't there, 3 water bottles, a tent , 4 Bags of chips and a flashlight*See ya in 4 days(Not real time) Latios Group Camping Latios: OMG. This is SO cool! (CONF: People & Pokemon can get overexcited) Waruvile: It does look cool! Latias: We should set up the tent Waruvile&Latios: We agree, do you gyarados & machop? Machop: Yeah although Gyarados is asleep. Waruvile: Ugh! I'll check on your evolution in the pokedex *scans the pokedex* Pokedex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Machop. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work. *It starts raining Latias: We should put up the tent fast! First123: I will be going offline.So my characters will be inactive til tomorrow. Waruvile: Machop, did you know that when you evolve, you'll be a very hard worker, i ment machoke? Machop: *Glows*Wait, what?I wasn't finished putting up the tent. Latias: He's evolving. Waruvile: *glows also* Latios: so is waruvile! Waruvial: *evolves into waruvial* Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen! ???: Ready? ???: Right.*Kidnaps Latias* Waruvial: *gets angry* WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! Latios: Do something, Machoke? ???: I'm afraid we can't do that, One former camper, and one camper right now were hired by Wooper to kidnap the people. Waruvial: Let her go. Take me instead! ???: I'd rather take both!*Kidnaps Waruvial and leaves* Waruvial: *struggles to break free from ??? but fails* ???: *crying* Latios: Urk! Huh? Machoke, Did you hear that? Machoke: Yeah...let's set up the tent. Latios: It sounds like a Pokemon is crying! We should investigate! Machoke: I'm kind of tired no thanks. (First123: I will be going offline now) Gyarados:*wakes up* someone is missing. Leftover Group Camping Tamagetake: I'm getting a bit concerned! Churine: *picks up a sun stone* Oh look! *glows* huh? Tamagetake: *glows as well* Doredia: *evolves* Cool! Morobareru: *evolves* Radio: Waruvial & Latias have been kidnapped! Morobareru: *gasps* ???: *Kidnaps Morobareru* Fretor:annoying voice attack go!*annoys the kidnaper until hes paralysed* Mario: *Hiding from the bushes holding a gun*If I must do this I will...but, I don't want to. Caterpie: What's with the Super Smash Brothers. Mario: Fretor drop to the ground or your friends will get shot. Fretor:idk. and also. link is behinde you and he looks ticked off.*drops to the ground* Mario: This is going to hurt more than it does to you two*Shoots Link and Fretor* Link: *Dies epically* Wooper: *Over transmission*Do you really think this would be easy Doctor: *Takes Link and Fretor to the hospital* Fretor:captain falcon.... 6 o'clock.....behind mario....*faints* Captain Falcon: You know where Sonic is? Mario: Over there. Captain Falcon: *Leaves* Caterpie: I can't just stand here and do nothing! Wooper: *In transmission*If you unmask one all will fail and your group wins. Caterpie: Should I unmask? Hobo: YES! Caterpie: What's with the hobo*Starts unmasking ??? #1* Fretor:old man jenkins?*gets slapped* Machoke: It's me!*Throws Fretor into a mountain* Caterpie: YES WE WON GROUP! Wooper: Latios' group to elimination and you can't vote Machoke! Latios Group Voting Machoke: (CONF)I know who I'm voting for*Stamps Waruvial* Latias: (CONF)Waruvial I guess. Gyarados:*stamps Waruvile 86 times* Wooper: Even though only 3 voted its overruled.Waruvile is our first out when the teams are made!*Pushes Waruvial off* Leftovers in 1st Class Fretor:well i learned a new move after i was thrown at that mountain. Caterpie: And I learned I can accomplish anything when in danger Fretor:the move i learned is either eruption cuz that was a volcano or explosion because it was a volcano. Wooper: *In transmission Gyarados* Vote already! Caterpie: *To Fretor*Cool! Morobareru: Ursaring! Doredia: ursaring togetic: ursaring, he was inactive! LIG: my characters will be inactive til i log on! Fretor:were not voting are we? Amoonguss: wooper said that! LIG: Morobareru's english name will be henceforth as '''Amoonguss' Fretor:i think he ment so gyarados would vote. Wooper: *Lets the other remaining contestants to first class*How does it feel to make it this far? LIG: the english names are here in unova: http://www.friendcodes.com/forums/5th-generation/180697.htm First: Okay, also you can use their English Names now. Latios: I also voted for Waruvial before he was booted off, wooper! LIG: you can rename the JAP names to ENG names in that website! First: Okay.